The Misdemeanors of Life
by Baby-RED-birD
Summary: Edward Cullen- Mr. Perfect. Bella Swan- Ms. Invisible. Everyone else? Just pawns, friends, family, and cockblocks in discovering the Misdemeanors of Life. Rated MA for sex/lang/and because I said so. A bit OOC and OC or two. BTW, I'm not Stephenie Meyer.
1. AKA, Mr Perfect

**Attention: Hello Fanfiction World. BRB here and I want to inform you of some things so pay attention. This plot came to me in a series of ideas and now I'm trying to combine them, so I thank everyone up front for dealing with me cause some of this shit might be jacked up... but I'm sure some of it will be good so don't freak out. And be good to me by sending me reviews cause everyone likes a cookie in their jar. Now, to the story please. BTW, I warned you for sex and language so be prepared. I'm talking too much... ****crap.**

AKA, Mr. Perfect

**Edward**

The it was dark as I trudged inside my apartment, dropping my duffel bag and briefcase on the floor. I kicked the door closed behind me and after entire week of flying across the country and a ridiculously long flight back, I could care less about locking it. Making my way to the couch, I turned off my phone and tossed it onto the pillow beside me as I fell back onto the cushions. Every one of my muscles ached as I stretched out and the tension left my body bit by bit as I finally began to relax against the couch cushions. I reached forward to the coffee table, wincing at the protest my biceps made. There had been some pretty big events that occurred recently and I wondered if the information had been sent to any networks by now. After sitting there another minute, I reached for the remote on the coffee table and tuned in to the closest news station, curious as to if the story made headlines yet.

_Breaking News_

_Edward Cullen, Global market trader and head of L.I.G.H.T. Industries, has just announced his merger not only with Global Networking Group, but to the lovely Tanya Denali herself. The owner of GNG._

_Yes, the happy couple, now engaged, set the date for next year, March 3rd and are said to have invested 200,000 dollars into the ceremony. Papers on when the two businesses are completing arrangements will be signed after the wed-_

I turned the TV off, surprised at how fast they sent the story- as if their life depended on it- and chuckled at how naive people were. I was twenty- three years old and already had to hide my activities from the corporate world's magnifying glass. The marriage was fake, and so was the merger. I hadn't signed any papers, nor did I even propose. I was a mutual agreement, benefiting both parties. I sighed, rubbed my brow and got up to retire in my room. Striping to my underwear I slid into the cold bed at will my body to sleep. However, being that my sheets were as cold as ice, sleep was hard to come by and I wished that there had been someone next to me.

I had originally hoped that the room wouldn't be deserted, and it wasn't a surprise to see no one occupying the space, but there was no disappointment since this was the natural behavior of my _fiancée_, Tanya. You were kidding yourself if you expecting a welcome party from that woman and you damn sure better not beg for one. Strawberry blonde hair, a body built for sex and a voice that could talk up a hard on, Tanya was a cantankerous woman, a rival to my firm, and refused to bend backward for anyone- except for me that is. So anxious to get in good with me that we started at little competition to see who would fall to the other first. This was where our game began; one would tease, and the other would get even. What the poor woman failed to realize was that I had be born with _the_ gift and no one was better at it than me.

I turned onto my side and found myself smiling. I was a corporate corrupter. I was Edward Cullen.

~ OH SHI-!~

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Good to have you back," Lauren said as I walked through the double doors of my building. I nodded politely, as was the norm for me, and made my way to the hall lined with elevators. Upon entering, I pressed the button for the 30th floor, not bothering to hold it for anyone seeing it was ten minutes after morning rush. The ride was too short for my liking as I imagined the mountain of paperwork to sift through cluttering my office desk. As usual, Jane waited by the front desk, ready with my coffee in hand.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. How was your stay in Bolivia?" She asked curtly. Sipping my drink, I looked over some of the memos she'd written as I contemplated how to answer her. Her disposition with me was sour ever since I rejected her advances. I guessed the statement "I don't fuck employees" didn't sit well with her and I'm sure my engagement broadcasted last night- and all this morning- wasn't making the situation any easier. Choosing the more important messages, I sipped once more before answering.

"It was fine. James?" I asked. She sighed heavily.

"He's down the hall," she said before taking her position behind the desk. I said my gooddays before turning and making my way down to my office. James Henderson had been my assistant for three and was damn good at his job. Fresh out of college, he scored higher than other in his class and came with recommendation from my manager assistant, Michael, therefore making himself an asset to my business. However, that did not make him an asset in everyday life. Since he was older than myself, I assumed that he might have been jealous as all others were, claiming I "cheated" my way to the top or that I was "playing dress up in daddy's clothes." It may have been wrong to judge him, but he was hired for a job not for a social networking. Therefore, I never spoke to him on anything other than a professional level.

'Speak of the devil,' I thought as I rounded the corner and saw him talking to Erin, one of our other employees. "Mr. Cullen, good to have you back," he said once he saw me coming.

"Thank you. What do you have for me today?" I asked as we walked to my office.

"Well the board meeting yesterday was a success as we gained support from Mr. Howard and his son Garret-"

"Make sure they don't withdraw," I interrupted.

"Already done sir. They filled the paperwork this morning," I nodded, "you have three sections of filing to oversee on Stanley corp."

"Fine. Keep the next hour open."

"Yes sir. Lunch with Mr. Denali, an exec. board discussion at 5:30," he paused once we reached my waterglass door, "and Ms. Denali is waiting for you in your office." As the last statement left his mouth, I wished I would've done work from my laptop today.

"Thank you James. That will be all," I said before entering quietly there she sat, Tanya Denali in my chair where I conducted the very little but very important work of my business. I locked the door- in case something should happen- and spoke softly.

"Was there something you needed Tanya? You usually don't visit me at the office," I said. She nodded and stood up. It was then that I noticed what she was wearing; a short beige skirt, a nearly see through white blouse, and black pumps. Her hair was loose and her lips were a lovely shade of red. Something was definitely bound to happen.

"Well Edward, the one and only thing I need is transcripts and deeds to this company. Here are mine," she paused to drop a stack of files on the cherry-wood of my desk, "and here is the merger form." It took me a second to answer her because I had been sex deprived for four weeks and the dangerously short skirt along with a bit of cleavage peeking from behind her blouse was occupying my attention at the moment. I blinked and forced my eyes to her face which was expressionless. Just like her to toy with me.

"Tanya, I already told you. We are not merging our companies yet. It is more profitable if we keep them separate for now; we won't lose clients and the funds will not diminish. Now stop offering," I said hanging my jacket on the coat rack in the corner of the room.

"I'm not offering. I'm telling you to sign the papers. I did the math, we'll increase profits by eight percent and gain the trust of more clients from different sections of the spectrum," She said sitting on the edge of my desk, smiling slightly. I laughed, moving behind her and sat in my leather chair leaning into my hand. Watching the view she gave me of her long legs and her cleavage that was teasing me, I felt the semi starting to form and I moved my gaze to her eyes. Once again, she was using her body to get me to do her biding. Even though I was a sexually driven creature, I refused to let this succubus win our game. Also, the condescending look she gave me was unacceptable.

"Who are you to tell me what I will and will not sign?" I asked. Even though I had been smiling, the look on her face let me know that see could see the seriousness in my meaning. "We are business partners, nothing more, and I will sign whatever the hell I want to sign. Understood?" She shifted off my desk and took and slight step back. Her breathing was quick as she undid a button on the shirt, giving me clear view her chest rise and fall turned my thoughts raunchy. I assumed she sensed this because she walked until she stood in front of me and rubbed the bulge of my slacks. This where the sport got fun.

"You plan to tease me more? Or will you fix it?" I asked softly. She smiled though it did not reach her eyes, making it that much more offensive. Only when she wanted something did she approach me, damn temptress.

"Edward. Don't think that _this_," she pressed her hand into me and I took in a deep breath, "Will be solved through my body." She wanted me to beg for it...

Fuck that.

"Don't think that the way you _will_ solve it will get me to sign those papers," I said. The look in her eyes said she knew I would make her regret it if she denied me, again. Standing there a moment longer, she dropped to her knees, pushed my legs apart and moved in between them. A smile crept onto my face at my victory, yet my hands were gripping the arm rests in anticipation for what was to come, or rather, _who_ was to cum.

Undoing my belt, I lifted my hips to allow her to pull my slacks and underwear down to pool around my ankles. She ran her fingertips over my length causing me to twitch but it was not enough. Looking up at me while flicking the tip with her tongue- making me hiss- she proceeded to lick my entire shaft; underneath, the sides, on top. Kissing the tip once more, she gave two slow strokes with her tongue before taking me in her mouth. Set a fast pace, taking me in at a rapid speed, flooding her mouth with saliva and alternating between sucking and licking. I shuddered and grabbed a fist full of her hair to hold onto; watching as she never took her eyes off mine. Her hands came up, one massaging my base and the other my testicles and I knew she was determined to get me off quick. For a second I wondered if she had a meeting soon, which would explain her rushed behavior, before she increased the pressure and suction, sending those thoughts out of my head real fast. Her tongue slithered over me each time she came down, leaving no part of me untouched and I couldn't help the panting and quiet moans escaping me. I was close, so very close. My hips started moving shallowly as the tingling, tightening sensation started. Tanya pulled back and sucked hard on the head, giving a twist of the wrist at my base, and I would've cum if Jane had picked a different time to call through the intercom and scare us. I actually slipped out of her mouth.

"Mr. Cullen," Jane spoke. "You sister is on line one."

"Shit," I said picking up the phone. Knowing Alice, she would never leave me alone long enough to finish so I opted for the other option.

"What, Alice?" I bit out, which was a surprise since Tanya's breath on my now wet, dripping penis was distracting.

"Well, hello to you too," she snapped back. At this time Tanya choose to resume her work. Her tongue squirmed near the base, sucking and licking my balls before taking me in again. The tightening was back. "Well, you know Jasper and I've been wanting a vacation and we planned on going to Cali to see Emmet's new house. Bella's coming," she paused and just the word _'coming'_ seemed to throw me into a frenzy as I grabbed Tanya's hair with both hands and gave in to rapidly thrusting myself into Tanya's mouth, "and Jasper said you should to," Tanya started moaning, sending vibrations through me, effectively increasing my speed. I was almost there. "So, do you wanna come?"

"Jesus Christ, yes," I groaned out, pun intended. Alice was silent once more and it was then I notice I was panting and moaning again.

"Edward, are you having sex right now?" God, so close. Just a few more...

"Basically. I'll call you back."

**Well, I think that was pretty damn good. Yes, I am a Narcissistic bastard. So, either review and keep reading, or review and go read something else. I would prefer if you didn't do the latter but hey, can't control the universe...or can I? No, seriously, keep reading...**

**Anyway my plan is to update every Saturday- even though I posted this on Friday- and if I fail, I'm sorry. But I promise I won't fail...at least not all the time. Give me three freebies.**

**So, tidbits of info- this story is in alternating POV's between Bella and Edward, there might be a playlist for this song so be sure to look on my profile for it, and I'm opened to suggestions and ideas so feel free to put those in your reviews. That's it.**

**Till next time guys!**

**BRB ^3^**


	2. Bingo

**Attention: BRB here...and yes I fail. I said I would post every week, and didn't. I plan to do so this upcoming Saturday- you WILL get a new chapter. I've been having issues with my laptop and other stuff so updating was impossible for me at the time. Dui buqi to those who were pissed off TT^TT. Here is the latest chapter...**

Bingo

Edward

"Edward, stop acting like a child," Tanya said while looking at her blackberry. I glared at her, though see didn't see it, and continued fidget to piss her off. She crossed her legs, a habit of when she was cross, and I inwardly smiled at how it was working.

After the most satisfying blowjob in my office, I called Alice back to confirm the date on when they planned to go to San Diego to see the new house Emmett and his wife, Rosalie- a leggie blonde with pouty lips and a nice ass, had just bought and it was to no surprise she wanted to go as soon as possible, giving me only a few days to prep for the semi vacation I would have. Since I had to leave early during their actual wedding, I felt obligated to make up for lost time. I left James in charge of refining any paperwork or contracts; Mike would handle news feed or schedules, and they both would inform me of any changes on Monday. Therefore, we both sat in my car, I dressed in confortable apparel- jeans and a polo- and she impeccably in her black Armani suit, headed to the airport. I sighed; looking out the tinted windows of the Phantom we were currently sitting in, completely bored with the heartless woman across from me as she roughly shoved her phone to the side then looked at me fiercely.

"Honestly, why did I decide to come with you?" She asked.

'_Because you needed the car_,' I thought. Yes, even though I said we were going to the airport, only one of us would be getting on a plane. While I would be across the country, she would use one of my most prized possessions for all her meetings and what not. I chuckled. "Well, wouldn't it be nice if said goodbye to me before I left for two weeks since you're _not_ going to at least keep me company?" I asked. Her eyebrow twitched as a small grim smile graced her face.

"We both know you don't give a damn weather I come or not." While this was true, there was one main reason why at least telling me goodbye was necessary. We were under the microscope of Corporate America. Not showing that we, at minimum, care about each other would start scandals. Being at the top of the world, it wouldn't look good for my reputation. "So what does it matter? Unless," she paused to kick off her heel and rub in between my legs, "You wanted this from me?" 'Fuck you' would've been what I said, but then she would take it literally.

"No, not in this car," I said. It was Rolls Royce after all. "You're here because presentation is key. Understood?" She frowned, removed her foot before a semi had a chance to spring up and immediately going back to her phone. I looked at her, her mask hiding anything and everything from me, as she stared intently at the damn thing. Once again, I was bored. Fighting was better than silence.

"Are you cheating on me?" However, silence is golden. We pulled up to a French restaurant and while Harry, my all-purpose bodyguard, held the door open she refused to get out.

"Don't you have a meeting to attend to?" I asked, looking at the doors to the two story bistro, wondering why she was not there already.

"This is much more important that an old man I plan to outwit," she replied. I bet my life this 'plan' was to sleep with him. However, it was then that I understood that she was playing the game. She would want me to admit to a fault- one I hadn't committed yet, and ask her to forgive me. "You always want sex, so what is it? What's your issue?"

"My 'issues' are more important that a meeting? The world must be ending…" I said, faking awe. If she wanted to play, then so be it.

"Tell or I'll believe that you are."

"Believe what you want," I replied. She crossed her legs, obvious not willing to simply end this argument. No, not argument… that was the wrong word. Dispute? Repartee maybe? I truly didn't know what to call it. He voice buzzed through my thoughts and I decided that I would take the quick route to winning- by ignoring her all together.

"Are you listening to me Edward?" She sounded angry yet her voice was level.

"Not really, no." I answered, leaning into my hand and watching the bystanders walking slowly by, interested in the scene she was creating. Didn't I just tell her that presentation was key? Without another word, she grabbed her things and got out the car and walked up the stairs, not once looking back.

"Such a cold woman," I said to myself. Looking at my watch, I pressed the button for the intercom leading to the driver seating as the doors shut and the car pulled out of the spot. "Harry, how long will it take us to get there?" I asked.

"Two hours, sir," he replied. I sighed and leaned my head back onto the seat, desperate to think about something to past the time. Stretching out, I could feel sleep deprivation catching up to me, so, putting on some soft music, I propped my feet up and let myself go.

I felt the car come to a stop and sat up, leaning onto my knees and rubbing my eyes to get rid of the feeling of sleep. "Sir, are you ready to check in?" Harry asked when he opened my door.

"Yes, let's go," I said stepping out of the vehicle. Harry opened the truck to retrieve my luggage, yet I stepped in front of him.

"Sir, would you like me to park and escort you?" He asked.

"No thank you. I'm not a child… And I can get this myself," I replied grabbing my duffle bag, laptop bag, and suitcase. "Why don't you take the day off and spend some time with your wife," I suggested. I knew that he had wanted it since I got back from Bolivia so I decided to give him leeway. He smiled brightly as he closed the trunk and walked around the car.

"Well thank you sir. That's very kind." I frowned.

"Don't talk like you're a slave," I said to him, insulted by his tone.

"Aren't I?" He laughed. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"That's really depressing. I should fire you for that," I said waving at him before heading through the sliding doors.

We arrived an hour before my flight was supposed to leave so I checked in my suitcase, and proceeded to my gate. As I walked, my phone vibrated and I prayed to God that it was not Tanya. Looking at the caller ID, I let out a breath I was holding at the sight of Emmett's name and number. Shifting my duffle bag into my other hand I held the phone away from my ear for the first initial greeting.

"EDDIE, was up, man?" he said loud enough for all people passing with two foot radius to hear. I sighed and brought the phone back to my ear to speak.

"Hello to you too Emmett…And haven't I told you before not to call me Eddie?" I asked, irritated with the nickname.

"Dude, we used to call you that all the time-"

"Of course, when I was FIVE!" I hissed. I looked up at the board to see that I still had 45 minutes before my flight took off so I sat down on the chairs next to my gate.

"...You're still a prick."

"And you're still a jackass," I retorted.

"Some things never change huh?" He laughed on the other end before there was a loud voice in the background. "Alice is having a bitch fit again. Something about my 'wardrobe'," He said.

"You really expected anything else from Alice?" I laughed. Suddenly, Emmett was yelling in the background before Alice's voice rang into the receiver. I assumed she heard him.

"Edward you are going to love it here. It's so bright and sunny, and hot. Oh, Declan can't wait to see you. He been talking about it all day. It's like he's meeting you for the first time. Jasper keeps saying he wants to have more, but I'm still thinking about it. So you better spend as much time with him as possible but don't worry, it'll be fun! Oh, and you finally get to meet Bella! She's so sweet!... Hold on, Tanya isn't coming is she?" Alice asked with disdain clear in her tone. I was amazed as to how she still had breath to even ask me that. I didn't even try to get a word in.

"No, she had other things that were more important, apparently," I replied watching a woman across the hall struggle with three toddlers. One was crying loudly, and the other two seemed to fighting- literally- over some toy. I shook my head and went back to my conversation. "Who's Bella? You said her name while we were on the phone last time."

"Oh, just a friend. We went to high school together and we're like family, so be nice! Hey, Em wants the phone back," she said before Emmett spoke again.

"I'm pretty sure Alice told you, but you're gonna like it here," he said. Then, he began whispering into the phone. "Hey, don't tell Rose I said this but there are some hot girls out here too so bring your A game with you. I mean girls you would want to have orgies with," Orgy…now there was a thought… "like all night hot n' sweaty sex with…" he was starting to go off onto a tangent and I found myself smiling. Some things never did change. Suddenly, it was quiet. I checked my phone to see if I still had a signal.

"Emmett, are you still there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you decided to come. It's been a while since any of us have seen you Edward." His tenor was almost sad and I understood why. "Hey, what time are you getting here?" He asked.

"Me too. Well, I'm about to board and I'll be there around nine. You're picking me up right?"

"Um, who else?" He mocked me.

"Fine, I'll call you later," I said before hanging up. I ran my hands through my hair and leaned back in my seat to look at the ceiling. Even though Emmett was not my biological brother- we didn't even look alike- I still regretted not begin as close as I should've been with him. I had lost my parents when I was months old and Carlisle, being the only thing close to family, took me in as one of his own. I grew up being treated as family yet at the age of eighteen, I would inherit the wealth and business my birth father entrusted to me, and ultimately leave those people behind. It had been five years since I've seen any of them, save for pictures, and I hoped that this trip would give me a chance to reconcile with the family I so easily gave up. An intercom message informing me that my plane was boarding interrupted my train of thought, so I stood up and walked toward the stewardess. I handed her my boarding pass and proceeded through the metal tunnel to the plane. Once in, I took my seat next to the window declining numerous offers of wine, extra pillows, blankets and what not, since it was a short flight. As I was settling in, a young stewardess leaned across the chair next to me and spoke softly.

"Hello. My name is Sarah. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you, sir?" Her cleavage was staring me right in the face; rising and falling with every breath she took. Her perfume washed over me and she was a little close than I expected was allowed. I thought my options over, the most Tanya had given was a blowjob over the past several weeks. This was one flight attendant with no credibility, and didn't even know my name. Well, Tanya accused me of it; why not make her accusations real? I leaned toward the woman and turned my head to whisper in her ear.

"That depends. What are you willing to do?" I asked. I watched her shiver as I breathed across the skin of her neck that pecked out of her collar.

"Anything you want me to," she whispered back. I smiled to myself and, to her disappointment, moved back away from her.

"Really? Well, then Miss, do you know how to take care of erections?" I asked bluntly. Not expecting it, she blinked then nodded slowly. I smiled wider and looked up into her eyes. Too easy.

"Then yes, I do believe there is something you can do for me."

9 Hours Later

Walking into the bagging area, I stood for a moment looking around before a slap to my back upset my balance, almost making me fall.

"What the hell-" I stopped abruptly to see Emmett laughing. He was being a jackass, again.

"Ed, man you are slow nowadays!" Emmett's voice carried through the space. I stared at him, not sure whether now was the time to punch him square in the face but I opted to be the bigger man.

"Could you at least try to control your strength instead of letting it out on unsuspecting personnel?" I asked roughly while walking to get my suitcase that had just come around the conveyor belt.

"Calm down, man. I was just messing with you," he said grabbing the suitcase for me. Following his lead, we walked to the sections of escalators leading to the second floor and ultimately the parking garage. I thought back to the stewardess- Sarah, was that her name?

"Considering that I had sex with one of the stewardesses, I'd say it was the best I've had in a while," I replied, pun intended. No offense to Tanya, but it was true, I noticed that Emmett was no longer by my side but a few steps behind, looking at me like I had a third eye.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, you had sex with a stewardess?" He yelled. I frowned at him. There was really nothing I could tell him that wouldn't be found out in the next five seconds and the result being everyone staring at me, like they were doing now.

"Yes Emmett. By all means, tell the whole damn planet," I said and continued walking. As we exited through double doors leading to an overpass to the garage, I heard him chuckling when he jogged to my side then rapped me on the shoulder with his fist. Hard.

"When I said bring your A game, I meant leave the rest of the fucking alphabet at home," He said with a smile on his face. I hit him back, laughing at his crude statement. "But, it was good?" He asked. I looked at him out the corner of my eye.

"Didn't I say it was the best I've had in a while?" I asked stopping once we reached the cool grey Lincoln Navigator he often drove. He opened the trunk, nearly through my suitcase inside while I lifted the duffle bag into the space.

"Maybe I should try it with Rose," he said when he closed it. I think he meant to say it quietly to himself, but Emmett was never a quiet person.

"Yeah, maybe you should," I said, wondering if he would catch on.

"Should what?" Obviously he didn't. I shook my head, telling him to forget it as we got in and drove off.

Once again I found myself in a vehicle for a time longer than I would've liked but lucky I was not bored. Emmett was more than enough entertainment and we had to pull over twice because we were laughing so hard. He was telling me all the things I had missed since I had been away; the funniest story had been when he and Rosalie first met and got caught having sex by my mother. Or maybe it was the time when Jasper and Alice both ran into their exes while on a date with each other? Either way, I found my mood to be happier than it had been in what felt like eons. So Emmett was filling me in on the part of life I had forgotten existed beyond my confinements of the business I built, and it was as if I had been there experiencing it with them. If only I were so lucky.

After at least an hour or so of conversation, we were pulling up to a driveway paved in front of a large, stucco house with red shingles. It seemed only two stories high yet was wide with a three car garage, and as I continued to examine the structure, Emmett nudged me to get my attention.

"So, did you think about what I said?" He asked. I looked at him questionably before answering.

"You said a lot of things in the pas hour and forty-five minutes Emmett. Be more specific." He sighed and shook his head at me.

"I mean the chicks. You know?"

"Oh, the orgy having ones," I confirmed. "No…well, the thought had crossed my mind," I said tapping my chin. I was quiet a moment longer before giving him my answer. "I think I'll pass," I said getting out of the vehicle and making my way to the trunk. Emmett met me there, frowning at my general disregard of something I loved. Yes, I admit to loving sex. What human didn't? But now, what I wanted was no harder to playing Bingo. I wanted someone simple, someone who didn't want my penis since it had money to it, who also carried no venereal diseases, someone that wouldn't catch on to being used for my pleasure, and who could provide sex without any sort of complications.

"Dude, I don't even know you anymore. Tanya must've really did you in, huh?" He asked. Surprised and pissed, I immediately dropped the bag I was pulling out and glared at him. Saying I've changed is one thing, but saying I've been change by a woman is another…one I took very personally.

"What are you implying?" He shrugged as if he had said nothing wrong and closed the trunk once my luggage was out.

"I'm just saying that for you to not want sex, being a man and all, is beyond me. You got a disease or something? Spoiled goods?" He smirked. So he was joking around?

"Firstly, you're an asshole. Secondly, I'm simply tired of sleazy, easy, and greasy women. They're all alike so once you've had one, you've had them all-"

"But as I recall, Tanya was 'different'," he said, quoting me when I told him I was sleeping with her. I liked her at the time, until I realized that her father was using her for profit and she became just another floozy.

"Was being the operative word," I replied, turning away to walk up driveway and to the porch. Ringing the doorbell, I waited for whomever to open it while Emmett continued to pester me.

"Well, since Tanya's not doing it for you, what are you looking for now?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I really didn't want to tell him what my intentions were... At least not yet.

"What does it matter to you anyway?"

"If you're staying here, it won't be with that stick you call 'etiquette' up your-" Emmett stopped just as the door opened and Alice gave me a crushing hug and kissed my cheek.

"Edward! Finally you get here! We've been waiting all day!" She practically shouted to me. I cringed at the volume of her voice before she was dragging me inside, leaving Emmett to trail after us. I recognized everyone in the room as they stood up to greet me. After hugging everyone and getting bombarded by Declan- the only person who is allowed to call me Eddie- I turned to the one person I didn't recognize standing among my family. She had her dark brown hair in a ponytail, wore a brown sweater and khakis. When she saw me staring, she immediately took he glasses, smiled softly and shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Hi, I'm Bella," she said quietly and stuck out her hand. I smiled… BINGO…

**So did you enjoy? Next chapter: Edward will have his hands full trying to shove them in Bella's pants. There may be lemons and there maybe not. You have to read it to find out...**

**Love,**

**BRB**


End file.
